Lady Remilia-3
by Nekoiris
Summary: im really glad i got a chance to put Patchouli in. ive been working on this fic for quite a while to help with my depression. warning some swear words in this. i really hope people will read my fics...


"My Lady" Patchouli looked up from the book she was reading "yes, Koa-Chan?" she replied "it is getting close to nighttime" she said "that's when Remi will be at her strongest" Patchouli shuddered. She had known Remilia for quite a while. She'd never act like this….going off on a killing spree and butchering all her servants leaving very few left….."Remi what happened to you?" Patchouli mumbled. Koakuma just looked at her sadly and shooked her head "My Lady we'll save her" she said. At first Patchouli thought she was talking about Marisa but then she got it "we should try to save Remi?" she said to her familiar, who nodded "that's right. Maybe someone caused her to be like this..." Koakuma said "who would do such a thing?!" Patchouli knew Remilia didn't have any enemies. Koakuma got out a piece of paper and a pen "let's make a list of suspects" Patchouli nodded.

Iris woke up to see a bloody mess and unconscious bodies around her "whoa did we get all knocked out?" Iris looked at the mess then saw a sight she didn't like to see very often, Natalia and Austin mushie-gushie talking to each other on how they would save themselves "you guys are nutbars" she said and walked to Remilia's unconscious body "yo Remi-Sama~" she poked her mistress cheek "who's the nutbar here?" Natalia said to her. Iris glared at her, making sure her red eyes looked scary. Which of course it didn't because Iris wasn't scary at all. "ohhhh ohh blood!" the young vampire laughed happily "were in a life or death situation and all you can think about is your dead co-workers blood?" Natalia snapped "shut up! You started it!" Iris threw a vase at Natalia who dodged it "hey guys stop fighting!" Austin said " If you keep on-" Austin was then kicked in nuts by an angry Iris " AND YOU SHUT UP TOO!" the little vampire went and tried her best to drag out Ikimono's and Sakuya's unconscious bodies out of the room.

"My Lady its midnight" Koakuma said to Patchouli "no matter how hard we try there isn't anyone who could-" she was interrupted by Natalia coming in "sorry Natalia I'm busy why don't you show Austin how you hang upside-down on walls or something?" Patchouli said grumpily to the youkai "I'm afraid that won't be possible" Natalia went and began to search for a book "Hey stop making a mess in my library!" Patchouli yelled "No" she replied and began to THROW Patchouli's precious books "just because you're a strong youkai doesn't mean I'll listen to you!" Patchouli snapped at her "someone's cranky" Natalia made an Aha! Noise "thank you Patchouli, this is all I need" she the sauntered off to who-knows-wereville "I wonder what she's up to…." Patchouli said.

"oww" Momiji rubbed her throbbing forehead, she then noticed the girl, whose name was….Iris? was missing "Iris! Iris!" Momiji shooked Wriggle "WRIGGLE IRIS IS GONE" Wriggle woke up with her eyes widened "WHAT?!" Wriggle then went shooked Yuuka, who was quite hard to wake up. "Momiji can you smell her?" Yuuka asked "yea I got her scent" Momiji closed her eyes and lets Iris' scent in. Just like her name she smelt like the flower, with a hint of cherry blossoms. Momiji let her nose lead them to Iris. "found her" Momiji went and saw just a staircase "where?" Yuuka said. Momiji heard a yelp and then saw Iris' small head peek out from a hidden spot in the staircase "hey how'd you know my name?" she said "Um your Mistress um..." Wriggle said "Remilia" She said "err yea Remilia shouted it out" Wriggle said "Listen were here to help, I'm not going to hurt you" Momiji said "o-ok" she crawled out. Momiji then noticed that she had Neko ears and a tail "I'm a vampire cat, um the only one" her red eyes had a hint of sadness in them "I'm a white wolf tengu I know how you feel" Momiji was talking to the girl in a calm gentle way because she looked quite young and scared. Momiji noticed that she hid two people in her secret spot/door thing "um my little sister and my wife" she said "they didn't wake up yet so I wanted to put them in a safe spot" she said. Momiji glad her hearing was very good because Iris spoke in a very soft, low tone and it was hard to understand what she was saying. "Is this were you hide and make out with Sakuya?" Said a girl with light brown hair that went up to the floor. She had mahogany eyes and pink-red maid uniform. She went and tied up her hair with a large black bow. "N-no! Natalia you know Sakuya's busy and we don't have time to make out!" Iris' face was red as her red maid uniform. Momiji them saw how Iris actually looked like without blood staining her. She had curly brown hair that went a couple of inches past her shoulders, forming a veil around her small face. She had red eyes. She wasn't tall and had long fingernails. "how even old are you? Twelve?" Momiji asked. Iris laughed "Noooooo I'm fourteen!" Momiji's eyes widened "aren't you a little too young to be married, no offense" that comment made the girl, Natalia snort "um well yea but there's no rule in Gensokyo about how old you have to be to be married" she said "but if we were in the human world it wouldn't have been allowed" she had that sad look in her eyes "you're from the human world?" Iris nodded "yes, me, Natalia, Iki-Chan my sister and Natalia's boyfriend Austin are from the human world" she said "how? I thought Gensokyo's borders were sealed?" Momiji was confused " Well I was abandoned by my adopted family, a year ago, I was left out on the streets because they did not care for me anymore" she said " I then was wandering around and when I fell asleep one day I kept on having dreams that I was in Gensokyo, until one day I woke up in the streets of Gensokyo" Momiji nodded, telling Iris to continue her story " Remilia was on a walk with Sakuya that day and they bumped into me, I was so afraid that I thought she was going to kill me…I told her my story, everything from how I became a vampire till how I came into Gensokyo, she took pity on me and let me be her maid" Iris paused " I feel in love with Sakuya later on and then I asked her out then a month after my fourteenth birthday I asked her to marry me" Natalia laughed "beautiful story Iris but no one cares!" the girl walked away laughing her head off "baka…" Iris said "anyway shortly after that we got married the end" she smiled as if she remembered the day as if it was yesterday "you said you had an adoptive family, what happened to your previous family?" Yuuka asked. Iris sighed "Their alive, One day I met a vampire, I was human back then and I was only twelve well I wasn't necessarily human I was a Neko" she pointed to her ears, which she flicked and then her ears and tail disappeared "somehow my whole entire families human, except for me, I wasn't human, I wasn't treated kindly by my actual twin sister" Iris had a small tear come down her cheek "she betrayed me just like my other friends. No one accepted me. No one knew my secret until I met that vampire, Zatsune was her name she'd be 20 now" Iris said "when I met her she was the one who liked to make jokes with my friends, we got along very well and one day I asked her to make me into a vampire, even if my friends didn't allow it" Iris went and touched her neck "when she turned me she told me that we were blood bounds, I would be her little sister forever now. I didn't mind because I had always wanted an older sister that was kind to me, she then taught me all about my powers and then she went and hypnotized my family so that they never would remember me." Iris sighed "I went and left everyone that I knew and loved. I and Zatsune decided to live with her older sister, my other older sister, Marceline who was the vampire queen. Mar-Mar was kind and gave me many things to keep me happy over leaving my real family behind, soon I warmed up to her, calling her my real older sister. When I was thirteen and around march I met Iki-chan. I saw her drawing a picture and I told her that it was good, she told me that she was shocked that I was telling her that her drawings we good because my drawings were good. We shortly became friends after that and she told me stories of Gensokyo." Iris paused "am I boring you?" Wriggle, Momiji and Yuuka shook their heads "please continue Iris!" Wriggle said. "soon my sisters began to drift apart from me. I then was told by them that I couldn't live with them anymore and they had packed me nothing but a blanket and a jacket. I then was on the streets as you already know" Iris wiped some fallen tears from her eyes " soon after living in Gensokyo I was lonely, I mean I had SOME friends but I missed Iki-chan so I met that gap youkai, Yukari Yakumo. I asked her to bring Iki-chan to Gensokyo because just like me Iki-chan wasn't human, she is a Kitsune, and Yukari was a youkai that Iki-chan looked up too." Iris made a pheh sound "Yukari used her gap powers and brought a startled Iki-chan into Gensokyo" Iris laughed "so I guess that's it! Oh wait! One day I was really upset and Iki-chan cheered me up then I asked if she would my little sister because she was the perfect little sister" "so you're not really related by blood" Yuuka said "yep" Momiji smiled "that was a sweet story" "wait wait! What about Natalia and Austin?" Wriggle asked. Iris made a face "Natalia's like…my guardian, when I was nine I saw a piano book cover with a blonde haired girl in a red dress running away from something. I couldn't get the cover out of my mind so then when I went to bed I saw a girl is my dream, she was the exact same girl from the cover except with mahogany eyes and brown hair." Iris yawned and stretched " when I was eleven she came to life, protecting me and granting me wishes, it wasn't until I was thirteen she left me and when she came back she had revealed she was a youkai and then she left again until I had met Austin, you see he's a good friend of mine." Iris yawned again " Austin is a vampire and when he met Natalia he decided to make moves on her, she always refused him, because she was loyal to her other boyfriend, Alois, but when Alois started to treat her badly in front of Austin she choose Austin over Alois. Now fast forward to when I was in Gensokyo, You see since Natalia is my guardian she has an ability to pop up near me, which she hates but its automatic" Iris sighed "or she'll pop up if I call her. Well you see she wasn't very happy to pop up in Gensokyo without Austin she complained about so much so I got Yukari to bring him into Gensokyo to shut her up. Man! That was a mouthful!" Iris said "so Natalia automatically pops up near you most of the time?" Wriggle asked "yea, like you know how she came in here and no one saw her? That's what happened. I know it's confusing" she said "mhmmm" someone mumbled. Iris' face perked up and she peeked into the door "SAKU! YOURE UP!" Iris then dragged the silver haired maid out of her door thingy "Iris what happened?" said Sakuya. Iris then explained what had happened "So Lady Remilia is unconscious at the moment?" Sakuya looked sad "Yes and Patchouli has Marisa with her and" Iris pointed to her door thingy "Iki-chan is with me" "the others?" "Natalia's with Austin somewhere and I don't care" Iris said "you're ok right? You're not hurt or anything?" Sakuya said to Iris "I healed pretty fast" Iris said. Then Natalia came in with a bleeding Austin "Guys Remilia's up!" She said "just when we thought we were safe…" Iris said.

"Koa-Chan Marisa hasn't woken up yet" Patchouli pouted "it's already seven AM and yesterday was when the whole incident started" Patchouli sat down to where Marisa's unconscious body was sleeping, she began to stroke Marisa's golden hair in an intimate way "Mari….." Patchouli noticed something odd about Marisa, she parted some of Marisa's bangs to see a huge gash "since when was that there!?" Patchouli panicked "My Lady Remilia didn't attack Marisa-san, so the only options was when you weren't looking she was attacked or after the explosion…" Koakuma said. Patchouli just stared at the gash. "Yo Patchy why are you just staring at Marisa? Its creepy" Patchouli's least favourite person was there, Natalia "Natalia what was the book you took?" Patchouli said anger boiling in her stomach "ummm a spell book?" she said "are you sure it was a spell book" Patchouli turned around anger in her eyes "whoa Patchy I didn't hurt Marisa" Natalia said. Patchouli glared at the youkai "why does everyone hate me?" Natalia went and stormed off. When she was gone Patchouli stuck out her tongue "that's because you're a huge bitch" Patchouli said in her most hateful voice.

Natalia was pissed off. Remilia bit her. Patchouli hated her. She was stuck with Iris forever. The only person who wasn't annoying was Austin, and Remilia had gone hurt him. She had written on a wall with his blood "Watch out for your loved ones" Natalia wanted to punch her in the face. How dare she touch Austy! "But she's right, I better watch out for my loved one. I don't love anyone else I bet her message was intended for the others too" Natalia smirked. _That means Patchy watch out for Marisa, bitch._ Natalia thought_. Like really Patchy didn't you notice anything besides her gash?_ Natalia grinned and reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial. _Take that bitch._


End file.
